The LietBel SSR
by Mr. Octopus Wiener
Summary: The story of what really happened in 1919 between Lithuania and Belarus in the Lithuanian–Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, how it came to be, how it fell, and the real reason why Belarus hates Lithuania. Eventually will contain smut. Lots of LietBel and former LietPol.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know. I have two stories going and I shouldn't start another. BUT. This story is 100% finished. So it will be updates every Tuesday...with the exception of this one because I won't have access to a computer. Anyways, read and review!

~UC

* * *

"I am so very sorry."

These were the words that had been coming out of Lithuania's mouth for almost an hour now. He was sitting in the office of the big man himself, Russia. He felt like a child in school who had just gotten caught doing something bad and was sent to the principle's office.

Next to him was none other than the girl of his unrequited affections, Belarus was waiting with him, except her hands and feet were tied to the chair by her brother to prevent Lithuania from having any serious injuries. She was giving him the scariest look Lithuania had ever seen in his life. This glare showed no mercy and sent the clear message that she would have no regrets murdering him the next chance she got. He looked away from her. She had stopped swearing at him a while ago. Now it was painfully silent.

"Okay, I don't know what I did or what's going on, but I'm very sorry," he said, "Maybe it's not what we think–"

"Oh come on! Don't be stupid! You know why we're here!"  
"Well it's not our fault! He can't punish us for–"  
Finally the door opened and Russia entered through. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Alright, let us settle this," he sighed, "I think you know why I called you in today. After happened on the epiphany night?"  
"It wasn't what you think!" Lithuania objected, "We were just–"  
"I understand that Lithuania," he interrupted.  
"Big brother, you know I would never intentionally do those things. Especially with someone like this pile of cat shit," she begged, "To think that you would believe that I would ever do something like that with this man–"  
"I'm not done talking!" Russia interrupted, "I know what I saw. And I have come up with a perfect solution."  
"W-What is it?" Lithuania asked.

"You two are to get married," he stated.  
"WHAT?!" the two exclaimed.

"Yes. Lithuania, I can't have you leaving my sister like this. You and her are both very weak at the moment from the war," he explained, "Yes there will be a wedding and it will be on the 27th. Sister, you may plan what you wish."  
"But big brother, I want to marry you!" Belarus had tears in her eyes, "Not this…mutt. Please! Big Brother! It was a misunderstanding! I'm sorry!"  
"In the name of the Soviet Union, what I say goes. And I say you two are to be married," he still had a bright smile on his face.

"But big brother–"  
"Mr. Russia," defended Lithuania, "Things like this happen all the time. That's no reason for us to get married, even if what you believe happened was true. I know you have done the same thing in the past!" Lithuania quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Please! Both of you! Don't you see this is for your own good?" Russia explained, "Think about it. The war has left you both in pieces. You and Lithuania are in no condition to be where you are right now. With you two together, you can stand a chance if someone like Poland or Prussia attacks you. This has nothing to do with what happened on Epiphany. It just gave me an idea to keep the two people I really love safe. Is that so bad?" Belarus looked down. She felt tears splatter on the floor.

"…Fine!"  
"Excellent. Lithuania are you in?"  
"O-O-Of course, but it won't last very long, sir," he said, "I'm worried that–"  
"Belarus will not harm a hair on your head, isn't that right, Belarus?" Russia glared at her.  
"…fine…"  
"I'm in I guess…" _I don't really have a choice_.

"I will get the marriage documents," said Russia getting up from his chair to get the papers he normally hated with every ounce of his being, but today he was happy to get them. Belarus had an even scarier look now, if it was possible.

"I am so very sorry."

* * *

"Oh you look so beautiful."

Ukraine had tears in her eyes as she zipped up her sister's wedding gown. She was smiling from ear to ear. Her sister was just the opposite. Not one ounce of happiness was shown in her entire body. Belarus had always awaited the day of her wedding, but she had imagined a different groom.

"It's a bit tight…" mumbled Ukraine to herself as she finished. "Can you breathe?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Now sister, this is for your safety–"

"If he really cared about my safety, I would be marrying him instead of this pansy," she remarked, "If he really wanted to protect me, that's what he would have done."  
"But Lithuania needs help too," she added. Belarus was suddenly hit with a wave of tears. She felt her sister's embrace warm her body. "It's okay. Don't cry. You'll ruin your make up," she reminded.  
"I don't care!" she cried, "I don't want to get fucking married! I don't want to marry that man of all people on earth! I hate big brother! I hate Lithuania! I hate myself!"

"Shh! Don't say that…" Ukraine comforted, cleaning up her sister's face. Belarus sighed.  
"This is all based on a misunderstanding! If big brother would only listen to me–"

"Are you ready?" Russia interrupted.  
"Just give us a minute," replied Ukraine. Russia just stood there, staring at his little sister. "What do you think?"  
"You look…you look beautiful sister. I'm so happy to see you thinking of your future," he admitted. Belarus bowed her head. She then hugged her brother tightly.

"Please don't make me marry him!" Belarus begged, "Please let me marry you! We never really–"  
"I know," he replied, "I know what really happened and I don't care." He sighed. "Sister, you will really disappoint me if you don't do this. Is that what you want?" Belarus just stood there for a moment. She then sighed.  
"Okay. I won't disappoint you big brother. I promise…" she said softly.  
"Good," Russia kissed her on the forehead. Belarus instantly felt better. Her brother suddenly looked nervous.

"Something wrong brother?" Belarus asked.  
"No. I-I'm so happy. I never thought I'd see you look so beautiful like this and getting married to another man," he smiled, "But according to tradition, the father is supposed to give you away and…well, that's something we don't have."  
"Hmm…"

"Oh! Russia! You could do it!" Ukraine suggested, "You are her older brother."  
"Me?"  
"Yes! It's a good idea, no?"  
"I think so too," answered Belarus.  
"I'm...really honored," smiled Russia.  
"Oh! It's time! You two must get going!" Ukraine realized.  
Russia offered his arm. Belarus proceeded to the cathedral wedding towel in one hand and he brother in the other.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Lithuania was trying hard not to sweat as he put on the finishing touches on his suit. Poland, in a pink tie, sat in the back of the room; an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Liet, why are you doing this?" Poland asked.  
"Poland I don't have a choice," repeated Lithuania, "Besides, this is working out in my benefit. Russia is happy, I love her…"  
"She hates you and wants to kill you," finished Poland, "Sure what can possibly go wrong?"  
"Poland, please. This is probably the one day in this relationship that I get to be happy," he said.

"What did you even do to land yourself here?" Poland asked.  
"It's…confidential," he replied.  
"You two got drunk and banged, didn't you?" Poland guessed. Lithuania turned red.  
"P-Poland! Don't talk about things like that in a church of all places!" he stammered, "I'm nervous enough as it is. I don't want to give myself a stomachache."

"Hey Liet?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Remember our wedding?"  
"How could I forget? You were wearing a wedding dress," he laughed.  
"You had to admit I looked pretty damn good," prided Poland.  
"Okay it was flattering. A little weird, but it made me think I was marrying a woman," he said nervously.  
"You got so totally like, drunk off your ass," he laughed.  
"I…prefer not to think about that," he reminisced. The two sighed.

"Don't worry Liet, I'll find a way to get you out of this," he promised.  
"Poland, no. It's my duty to–" he then broke out into a fit of coughing, "I need to do this for Belarus. She needs me. I need her. And we both need Russia."  
"You can like, need me instead," offered Poland.  
"Just please don't try to get into any trouble," he requested.  
"What makes you think I will?"  
"You started a war with Russia!" Lithuania pointed out.  
"He was like, gettin in my space!" Poland sassed, "Liet, I'm going to get you out of this. Then it'll be just like it used to be!"

"I don't want out of this Poland!" he confessed, "It's nice of you to offer but I think I'm ready for marriage again. I'm excited about this. It's either this or Germany. What would you pick?"  
"I think I'd like, be treated pretty well under Germany," replied Poland.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah! It's like totally better than Russia at least. I don't think Germany would like, tear apart my country with all these wars," he added.  
"Well why don't you marry him. I could come to your wedding then," joked Lithuania.  
"Haha," he replied unenthusiastically, "But seriously Liet. You're going to regret this."  
"Maybe I will, but again, I don't have a choice. Besides, wouldn't you be excited to marry a girl that had been on you mind for centuries."  
"Oh my God I can't take it anymore. Liet I'm in–"

"Excuse me, Lithuania," interrupted Estonia, "But Russia told me to inform you that it's time." Lithuania took a deep breath.  
"Alright," said Lithuania, "I'm ready."

* * *

After the long boring ceremony, the reception was held at Russia's home. After all the traditions, the two were finally sitting together looking at the nations who had come. The silence between the two was getting awkward.

"H-Have I told you about just how absolutely beautiful you look?" Lithuania stuttered.  
"Several times."  
"Oh…um…"

"Big brother and sister haven't been talking again," observed Belarus, "There's bound to be another fight between the two."  
"It'll be okay," assured Lithuania.  
"They haven't spoken to each other in months," said Belarus, "Well, at least not until now."  
"I wonder why she and Poland are talking," observed Lithuania.  
"Because they're partners in war," said Belarus, "That's why Romania is with them. They're planning the perfect time to strike."  
"At a wedding? You're over reacting," he said slightly inching his hand towards hers.

"I'm surprised Prussia came," said Belarus.  
"He says he's only there for the free booze," replied Lithuania inching his hand along, "As long as he doesn't remember me, I'm okay."  
"Why was America here?"  
"To fight with Russia. Simple as that," he replied, his hand on hers, "But he did offer to help me get back on my feet if I needed it."  
"Too bad we're not independent anymore," she replied not noticing.  
"Y-Yeah…" The two sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, I want to say…thanks. For what you did at Epiphany…" she admitted, "If you hadn't stepped in, I probably would be in a really huge mess."  
"Bigger than this?" he remarked.  
"I was pretty drunk. I may have actually had an affair with someone if you didn't take me upstairs," she said.  
"I had quite a few too. Hence me passing out right after I put you to bed," he laughed.  
"Yeah…" More awkward silence arose.

"Want to dance?"  
"I'd rather be hung by a belt in a prison cell." Lithuania pulled his hand away.  
"Okay then."

"Lithuania! There you are!" Russia greeted with a smile, "I've been looking all over for you!"  
"I thought all the games were over," he said.  
"Haha! Nope! I'm Belarus's father for today. Do you know what that means?" Russia said innocently. Lithuania did not like where this was going. "It's time to give you the ceremonial lash!"  
"But I already have one."  
"Oh no no no! Our family has a tradition. The groom receives a lashing in the back for each sexual parter he has had before the bride," Russia smiled.  
"W-WHAT?!"

"Ufufufu! Look how nervous he gets! I'm only kidding," he laughed. Lithuania sighed. He then said in a darker voice, "But it is time to consummate your marriage." Belarus spit out her water. "Don't you remember the tradition sis?"  
"You are fucking with me! We stopped doing that!"  
"You got me! See? She can take a joke," he thought aloud, "I guess it is a bit creepy to listen to a couple consummate a marriage. I never knew why that was a tradition."  
"See? Silly tradition made for the peasants. Now can I go?"

"I want a dance with you first," he admitted, "To make up for making you do this…" Belarus instantly stood up.  
"I'll meet you there!" she rushed ahead to the dance floor.

"Take good care of my little sister," he said. Lithuania looked up at Russia. Russia had a dark aura and his smile had faded. "I will end your pathetic existence if you don't." Lithuania began shaking so hard that he began to feel nauseous. Russia then smiled. "And make sure to consummate the marriage on your honeymoon~" he added lightly, "Bye bye~" He then went to join Belarus.

Lithuania stood up. _Alright. I'm going to throw up._ He trembled over to the nearest bathroom and met his stomach's needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains lime. It is my first time writing smut, so bear with me. Thank you.**

~UC

* * *

Belarus looked at herself in the mirror. Now stripped of her wedding gown and now on her honeymoon in Sochi—courtesy of her brother of course. Neither of the two had really spoken to each other much. Unless of course it was Belarus telling Lithuania to fuck off. They had to share a room and sadly, there was only one bed. The first night they got there Belarus made Lithuania sleep on the floor. She sighed. _I can't disobey Russia. He will know. No matter how much I hate the thought of that…mutt touching me. Ugh…why him of all people?!_ _My first time is not going to be with this bastard! I refuse!_ _He's so–  
_ Her thoughts were cut off by the door opening and closing. Speak of the devil. There he was in his usual stupid short sleeved tee over his shorts. She swore he never took that thing off. Not for swimming or anything. It was starting to drive her crazy.

"Whew! It sure is hot!" he sighed, "It's unusually hot for Sochi this time of year."  
"Then take off your shirt," she stated.  
"I don't want to burn," he replied, "My skin is really sensitive to the sun."  
"Oh what a load of shit," she responded, " _My_ skin is sensitive. Your skin has barely turned pink."  
"I'm not taking any chances," he said, "I'm going to lay down for a while. My stomach doesn't feel well again." She sighed. _How weak._

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"Being inside here makes me feel a lot better," he answered.  
"I mean, you may get heat stroke," she said, "Not that I care about you."  
"That's nice to think of me, but I think i will be okay," he smiled. Belarus's curiosity was increasing. She had to know why he was so insecure. An idea formed in her head.

"Hey Lith–" a knock on the door interrupted her.  
"Ah! That must be a the room service," he went to answer the door, "Amazing how they just deliver your food to your room. I wonder if they have a warranty on these dishes because they look very expensive." He came back with a cart with an eloquent tureen. He then sat next to her on the small exquisite sofa. "I know how much you love borscht so I ordered some to our room."

"Oh…thank you…" she watched as he served himself, "Hey, what do you want to do after this?"  
"I don't know. I don't really have an agenda," Lithuania began eating, "Mmm! This is really good! My stomach is calming down actually."  
"I was thinking that maybe after this we can…consummate our marriage." Lithuania choked on his soup. He coughed for a while, shocked at what she just said. Belarus just began serving herself lunch.

"Y-You're…serious?" he coughed.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"I mean, I wouldn't say no, but I'm not going to let you force yourself into this. Just because your brother tells you to do something, doesn't mean you have to do it." She just sat there, eating lunch. "You need to learn to think for yourself too."  
"I can think for myself!" she defended, "This…is something I want. Now let's do it."  
"N-Now?"  
"Yes!"

"B-Belarus…" She cut him off with a kiss. His heart began to quicken. The taste of borscht filled his mouth once again. Faster. He began to kiss her back. Faster. She forced him to lay down on the couch as she got on top. Belarus then tenaciously reached for his shirt. She began lifting up the fabric. As if it were a reflex, he sharply smacked her hand away. He froze, terrified of what he just did.

"Oh Dievas! I'm so sorry!" he panicked, "I-I-I don't know why I did that!" He stood up. "I-I'm going to go outside for a bit. I'm a bit jittery." He quickly rushed outside to the balcony. But Belarus's curiosity was just spiked even further.

 _That actually hurt…maybe he isn't as weak as he appears to be…_

* * *

The hiss of the shower was heard from the bedroom where Belarus sat on the bed.

 _Ugh, what a nerd. He's probably really out of shape and has acne or hair on his back and stuff. His body is probably really ugly. How am I supposed to be attracted to this mutt? His haircut makes him look like a girl. His voice sounds like he's a little whiny bitch. I have a hard time believing this was the guy who kicked Prussia's ass. It was probably all Poland. There are just so many things I hate about this guy. I'd rather be married to the kurat with glasses. Hell, I'd rather be married to Latvia! …Okay maybe not Latvia. That'd be a little weird._ _But this litvok gets to touch me…ugh! I can't do this! I don't want to do this! I don't care what my brother wants! I'm not doing what he wants! I'm saving my virginity for big brother and this fuck face isn't laying a finger on me!_

Her thoughts were cut off by Lithuania coming out of the bathroom. She jumped at the sudden sound. The room was very large so he didn't immediately see her. He was wearing nothing but a towel. She froze as she gazed at his chest. He was pretty thin, then again, maybe his people weren't very well fed either. He wasn't really scrawny either. He had a surprising amount of muscle. They weren't really big like Russia's, but he had more muscle than Italy. He wasn't a male model, but he wasn't out of shape or covered in acne. If anything, he was in better shape than Russia was. And just seeing him dry his long wet hair that draped over his face…  
 _Shit…oh no he's not ugly. No no no. I'm not attracted to him. I am NOT attracted to him._

He turned around and began looking through his suitcase for clothes. Then she saw it. His back. There were many scars covering his back. She was frozen in awe. This _is why he never takes off his shirt? Where did he get those from?_ She just stood there, staring at him. _Fascinating…_ Lithuania saw her and jumped.

"Aaah!" he exclaimed, "B-Belarus! How-How long have you been standing there?"  
"A while," she said, expression unchanged.  
"Oh…well I guess it can't be helped…" he laughed nervously. He tried to get his shirt on as quickly as possible. She went up to him and put her hands on his arms. With her soulless blue eyes she looked up at him. Lithuania sighed. _She saw them. No use trying to hide them anymore,_ he thought. His expression was completely changed. "You weren't supposed to see that…"  
"Tell me the story," she said, "Please." He looked at her for a moment before finally sitting down. Belarus was perched behind him, studying his back.  
"H-How I got them?" he stammered. He sighed. "They're…ah…they're battle scars…" he lied, "I'm sorry, you really weren't supposed to see that! They're such ugly scars and–"  
"No. I find them interesting." Lithuania looked at her with surprise. _His eyes are so green. Ugh! What am I thinking?! Stop it! Big brother's eyes are even prettier!_

"Your face is very red. Are you okay?" he noticed, "You don't have a fever, do you?" Belarus felt her face. S _hit! Why is my face flushing? Ugh! Why do I want to fuck this guy? No! I am saving my virginity for big brother. But…big brother isn't built like_ that _. This could be practice…after all, brother_ _has done this before, hasn't he?_ "Belarus?"  
"I-I-I-I don't know what's wrong with me," she choked.  
"It may be the heat," he diagnosed, "I'll get you some water." He then left for the bathroom. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he won't be so bad. It makes big brother happy. And besides…I'd like to tear into those scars on his back. I'd love to see him bleed._ He then returned with a cup of water and fully dressed in his pajamas. _Bleh, why did he have to put his shirt on?_ She nodded a thank you and took a sip.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he offered. There was an awkward silence between the two. Belarus never realized how soothing and calming his voice was. _Oh fuck it._ She then placed her hand on his. Lithuania felt his heart quicken. She then moved it to her thigh. It was getting faster. "…You want me to–mmf!" He was cut off by a kiss. Faster. He slid his hand up her thigh. Faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist. A lot faster. The mood changed from soporific to intense. _Okay, Tolys. Act like the last time you did this wasn't a century ago._ _Ow!_ He felt a sharp pain on his collarbone. _Did she just bite me?_ Blood was rushing all throughout his body. He felt the pain again, this time, closer to his chest. He felt her nails digging into his back, opening up old scars and wracking his body with burning pain. Aroused by this, he pulled her closer to him until he lost his balance and fell on his back. Her foot hit a trilogy of bogus ornithology books, there for decoration, sending them falling to the floor. His heart felt like it was going to explode. She looked at him with those soulless eyes. Her expression still lacked emotion. The room was taciturn and she was right on top of him.

"Belarus, are you sure you–"  
"Lithuania," she gasped, "Please shut up."  
She kissed him again as she slid her hand down his chest and to his waist. She began unbuttoning his pajamas. He sighed a sigh of relief. Those pajamas were a choice of frugality, not comfort. She bit him again. She seemed to have a penchant for biting him. He had to make her make restitution for all this biting.  
"…Lithuania's a mouthful," he smirked, "Call me Tolys."

He suddenly pulled her close kissing her. With fortitude, he then rolled her over so he now had the advantage. She seemed pleasantly surprised that he had been able to deviate their positions like that. She was more surprised that it was goading her on. Lithuania felt blood running down his back, but he did not care. He ran a hand up her side. She slightly shivered at his touch. "You sure you're okay with this, Belarus?" he asked.  
"My name is Natalya."  
"Natalya…It suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."  
"…I…"

There was an increment in the intensity. The two were kissing again. He slid his hand up her nightgown until he reached her supple breasts. She made a noise that sounded awry, possibly maudlin. He looked up at her to see if she was okay. She gave a slight nod to continue.  
He adhered to her chest. She began tearing at his pants like they were her greatest antipathy. Glutted with passion, Lithuania followed the buttons on her chest and began unbuttoning her nightgown. He felt so filthy desecrating Russia's infamous little sister like this. But something inside told him not to think about that.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to coerce you into something that you don't want to–" Belarus cut him off with another disgruntled kiss before he could make an obsolete dissertation about it. Now his pants were defunct. She ambled her way out of the urbane nightgown. Now the two were in their extraneous undergarments. He interred his thoughts and turned his attention back to the epitome of his perfect girl. He stopped there for a few moments to ogle her body. They were even larger in person. "Wow…" he breathed.  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing. I just can't believe someone so flawless exists." Belarus never felt this way before. She had never been told she was flawless. She had been told she was a freak of nature though. But this man treated her not like a freak, but like a queen. She flipped off the copper lamp that was covered in verdigris. The moonlight illuminated her gorgeous body. How could Russia vilify such a beautiful woman? Without her nightgown, he was able to make more tractable moves to delight her. As Lithuania caressed her ruddy skin once again, making sure to be gentle, she began to make soft sounds. He then lowered his head to her chest. Her cries suddenly incremented.

"Mmmn…ah, T-Tolys…don't stop…"  
Lithuania made sure not to take any cry with levity. He knew where she was really sensitive now. He slid a hand down her body, knowing exactly where he wanted to go to get her to cry even louder. Reaching his destination, his hand worked its way into her panties. He felt her tense up slightly, but quickly returned back to a relaxed state, implicit that she wanted him to continue. He switched sides, giving the other breast equal attention. He then plunged a finger inside. Her cries became histrionic. "Ahh! Fuck! Oh fuck! Kali laska, nie spyniajsia!" He was confused. _Did she say something about a weasel?_ He smiled. _Oh, I get it. She's speaking Belarusian._ He continued with this for a few more minutes, with each minute giving her more and more intensity. With each maneuver she was losing herself more and more. Ecstasy pulsed through her as she hit her climax.

Belarus wanted it to continue, but she did not want to ostracize him. This experience incited her curiosity. She needed a moment to catch her breath. She put a hand on his chest, giving him a slight push. He stopped and sat up with her.  
"Something wrong?" She kissed him again. Her hands worked their way down his chest and to his underwear. He gave a muffled gasp when they slipped inside and touched his steadfast erection. She began doing what she knew, inciting soft cries from Lithuania.  
"Dievas…Nataly–ah…ah ah ah!"

This had to be a dream. And he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

"…Oh Dievas…it's been a while…since I've done that…"  
"…so, that is sex…was I…good?"  
"You were…You were amazing…"  
"That felt…really good…"  
The two lay there in bed, out of breath and staring at the ceiling. Sweaty and spent from their sexual activity, just laid there for a while.

"I've never done that before…"  
"Done what? You mean you've never…really?" She nodded. "But you're…you're so beautiful. Surely you must have attracted someone's gaze."  
"Not to the point of us fucking."  
"Wow…I just…"  
"You're that surprised?" she sniffed.  
"Not about that. I'm more surprised that you actually wanted me of all people," he looked over to her, "And the fact that you…how did you know how to do _that_?"  
"…You don't want to know…" _Let's just say I watch Russia every second of the day. Every. Second.  
_ "I see." Something told him he did want to know. She buried her face in his chest.

"Your chest isn't very comfortable," she said, "It's kind of hard." He smiled. "It's like Russia. It looks soft, but it's actually hard." He pulled her closer, arms wrapping around her wiry, pale frame. "Can we…can we do that again?"  
"Just give me a minute…" he breathed, "It's a lot of work to be on the top. I'm pretty tired."

"Lithuania?"  
"Hm?"  
"How many times have you done that?" He sighed.  
"Oh boy. Okay, I have done that three times…" he confessed, "The first two were alcohol based though. I'm not even sure if I could count the first one either…"  
"And the third?"  
"Well, the third was you," he smiled.

"Who was your first?" she questioned.  
"You're going to have to be more specific," he sighed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My first time ever…I don't remember it," he explained, "But the one I do remember, was during commonwealth. We had just conquered the Teutonic Knights. After a while of him being dressed up like a maid, he decided he wanted to do something manly."  
"I remember that," she smirked.  
"So Prussia took Poland and I out for drinks at a bar. I had a few, but again, I have a high tolerance, so I remember everything clearly. Prussia got the 3 of us girls. To my surprise they weren't prostitutes," he continued, "So we were going to meet them at an inn later. Prussia then gave me and Poland a long sex talk about how things work since the two of us had no idea how girls worked. Apparently her name was Lena. It was quick and meaningless. We were at an inn and she was on top of me. It was pretty quick. Poland freaked out and didn't talk the rest of the night. I don't think he was very happy with that. I was young and stupid so at the time I'm all giddy about it and on top of that I am slightly drunk so that made me twice as obnoxious." She smiled, almost laughing. "But looking back on it…it wasn't really anything special. And absolutely _nothing_ compared to what we just did."

"I can only imagine. But I guess that was for the best…definitely for the best…" she breathed.  
"I guess so. You were surprisingly loud," he murmured, "Remind me never to do that when Russia's around."  
"Oh _I'm_ loud?"  
"I never said I wasn't," he remarked, "We should probably tip the staff. From my experience, blood is really hard to wash out of white sheets." Belarus yawned. "Looks like someone's tired."  
"Maybe tomorrow…" she murmured, "…Thank you." Lithuania chuckled.  
"Good night." He stroked her head lightly. He then whispered softly, "I love you."

* * *

"Well, this is my house."

Belarus looked around then looked at Lithuania skeptically. "I hope you find it to your liking," he put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, pulled out a knife and held it to his neck.

"Let's get a few things clear. I do not love you nor do I want to be here. You will not speak to me unless spoken to. You will not touch me unless told otherwise. You will not disobey my orders. You will speak only in Russian. Understand?"  
"Y-Yes! I totally understand Ma'am!" he said formally, "Nonetheless, welcome to my–our home."

"I've been here before you know," she remarked, "I was here when I…"  
"Oh, yes," he remembered, "So, should I show you to your room?"  
"You…have a spare room just for me?" she sounded surprised.  
"Of course! I figured since you don't like me, I should start you off with your own room," he elaborated, "It's the one next to the room with the double doors."  
"…thank you."  
"No problem. Anything you need, just ask me," he offered. It was quiet for a while. Lithuania felt his heart quicken.

"So… you look really pretty today." It began to beat faster.  
"I guess…" she shrugged.  
"Your bags are upstairs if you want to unpack." Faster.  
"I will," she said. She continued up the stairs, but then stopped halfway. "…Thank you."  
His heartbeat began to slow down. He sighed and began to journey to his office to finish some paperwork. _A little weird she let me do that to her and now she's pretending nothing happened. I guess it can't be helped_. He started on the paperwork.  
 _Oh! I forgot to ask her what she wanted for dinner. I think she likes whatever Russia likes, right?_ He exited his office and slowly walked up the stairs. He walked to the door that was closest to his room. He was about to knock on the door, but halted at the last second. _Wait…is that…crying? Is she upset?_ He knocked on the door. He heard her suddenly stop. He knocked again.

"Hi, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner–" he began.  
"GO AWAY!"  
"Oh um…not hungry then?" he asked.  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" He heard her resume crying. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He knew going in there was a death wish and against her rules, but she was his wife now. He decided to brace what no man would ever dare to do.  
Belarus was standing there in a shorter, more comfortable dress in front of the mirror, face in her hands and crying. She had one bag unpacked. He crept closer to her. He got up to about a meter away from her.

"Please…please just go away," she sobbed.  
"I want to know what's wrong," he said, "You're my wife. I'm supposed to be your partner." She looked at him with a menacing glare.  
"What wrong?! YOU are what's wrong! You ruined my life!" she snapped, "Instead of being married to Russia, I have to be married to you! And now I'm stuck here!" He felt immense guilt. His heart beat faster as he hugged her. "I…hate…you…" she sobbed into his chest. He sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry things aren't going like they should. You having to give up someone you love for someone who's…well me," he sympathized, "And you are being forced into a marriage that you don't want. I understand. I've been there before. But look, we're both so weak. Don't you feel less sick when we're together?"  
"Yeah…I guess."  
"If you loved your brother like he loves you, you would do this for him, right?" She sniffed and nodded.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Belarus asked.  
"I care about you. I want you to know that you can trust me. We're married now and I want you to feel comfortable around me," he explained, "That and I lo…like you. A lot. And I hate to see you miserable like this."  
"Th-Thank you…" she swallowed, holding him tighter.  
"Hey, it's about dinner time. Want to eat something?" She nodded. "Come on. Let's go downstairs." She followed him downstairs.

"Something smells like food…did you turn the oven on?" Belarus asked.  
"No. That's weird," he replied, "I d–"

"Oh hey! Welcome home! I wanted to welcome you home so I began cooking dinner," greeted Russia.  
"Ah! R-R-Russia! What a surprise!" Lithuania cracked.  
"Big brother!" Belarus ran and hugged him. Russia smiled and greeted her. Russia never thought he'd be happy to see Belarus.  
"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying," he noticed.  
"No. I'm okay," she nodded. He examined her.

"Ah! Sister?"  
"Hm?"  
"What is that you are wearing?" he pointed out.  
"Oh…I just changed into something a bit more comfortable when I got home. It's rather hot for March," she replied.  
"But it's so short and…revealing," he said.  
"I'm not wearing it in…I-I'll go change," she decided, heading for the stairs.

"Hey sis!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Come here." Belarus instantly obeyed. Russia examined her further. "You really need to eat more. You look a little sick." She nodded.  
"I would if I had more food," she admitted. A dark aura came over Russia.  
"You can…Go change now…" he said with a sudden seriousness. She nodded again, leaving to change. Lithuania couldn't believe what he just saw. _Does he really treat her like that? How dare he take advantage of her feelings for him like that!_

"So, Lithuania," Russia started greeting him as well, "How was your honeymoon?"  
"Pretty enjoyable. The first day she made me sleep on the floor, but after that it was no problem," he replied.  
"Where did you sleep after that?"  
"In the bed."  
"But where did she sleep?"  
"In the bed…"  
"…And you're alive?" Russia looked at him like he had survived a fire, "Oh I am so happy for you two! You're getting along okay!" He noticed something, "What is that?"

"W-What is what?"  
"That," he pointed to a red mark of Lithuania's neck. He trembled.  
"O-Oh. Um…"  
"Oh, here's another one," he noticed, "Ah, and there's one in back here too…"  
"A-Ah. Um…well…"  
"Ufufu, Lithuania had a lot of fun on his honeymoon, da?" Lithuania's face turned red.  
"Um…I ah…" Russia hugged him.

"You are my new favorite person," he said, "Thank you so much. I'm so happy all of this happened."  
"But Mr. Russia, she's so unhappy. Forcing her into a marriage…"  
"Being forced into marriage is part of being a nation. You know that. I just want her to learn that she can't always rely on me," he replied.  
"But of all people to marry her, why did you choose me?" Lithuania asked.  
"Oh Lithuania. You are one of my closest friends. I trust you more than any man in the world. Out of all the nations in the world, you seemed perfect for the job. I can tell you genuinely care for my sister," he explained "You seem like you may actually make her happy. And seeing you two together…it just gives me so many feelings."

"We're…friends?"  
"Mmhmm! Don't you think so, Lithuania?" Russia asked.  
"Umm, yes! O-Of course I do," replied Lithuania slightly shaking.  
"I'm so glad," he gave him another sturdy hug.  
"It's…nice that you think of me that way," he replied, slightly suffocating.  
"You're a good man Lithuania."  
"Y-Yeah…" he replied, trying to pretend that he didn't defile his sister yesterday.  
"Well, I wish you the best," his usual creepy aura began to emanate again, "And don't forget to have plenty of babies…" Lithuania felt himself begin to tremble again.  
"A-Ah…"

"Ah! There she is!" he smiled.  
"You seem very happy brother!" she noticed, "What's up with him?" Lithuania forced a smile.  
"I-It's nothing," he lied, "R-Russia's happy! Yay…"  
"I am! I am very happy for you!" Russia cheered, "I am happy to see you are married to someone I trust! Now let's eat! I cooked borscht, your favorite." Belarus finally had a smile on her face.

* * *

"Good morning!" greeted Lithuania. Belarus groaned, not turning to face her husband _. I need to start locking that door_.

"I feel like shit today. Leave me alone," she groaned. She watched the April rain fall outside her window. He sat on the edge of her bed.  
"That's perfect because I made you breakfast in bed," he smiled. She flipped around to face him. She stared at the tray of food before her. It looked really good. His cooking was amazing...not that she would ever admit it.  
"…Okay you live today…" Lithuania smiled, setting the tray in front of her. There was then a knock on the door.

"Ah! I'll go get that," he smiled. He dashed down the stairs. The knocking was quite frantic. He answered the door.

"Oh Mr. Lithuania terrible news!"  
"Oh, what is it?" he replied to the man at his door.  
"Poland is invading Vilnius. What are we going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! I'll go get that."  
Lithuania dashed down the stairs. Belarus began to eat. The knocking was quite frantic. She shrugged and started eating. She then heard loud, panicked voices from downstairs.

"O ponas Lietuva baisi naujiena!"  
"Ah? Kas tai?"  
"Lenkija yra invazija Vilnius. Ką mes ketiname daryti?"

She couldn't make out what they were saying because she only knew a little Lithuanian. _What's happening with Vilnius? Is someone invading? That word means Poland right?_ She got out of bed and crept to the stairs.

"Lenkija…ne. Ar tu tuo tikras?"  
"Jis turi didelę kariuomenę ir viskas!"  
"Jis nori? Ir ar turite statusą mūsų kariuomenei?"  
"Lenkija norėtų kalbėti su jumis pone. Ir Sovietų Armijos yra jų kelyje. Jie turi būti čia netrukus." _Poland? Soviet Armies? What's going on? They're talking so fast!_

"What's going on?" she asked. The two jumped.  
"O-Oh, greetings Miss Belarus," the man bowed.  
"Someone tell me what is going on." Lithuania sighed.  
"We're being attacked by Poland," he said, "Stay here. I'm going to meet with Poland one on one to discuss this."  
"He's invading me too! I'm coming with!"

"No!" he commanded, "I need to talk to Poland alone. I'm pretty sure it's something personal. Just stay here until I get you, okay?"  
"I will fight with you! I'm not going to just sit here and let him bend us over and fu–"  
"There won't be any fighting," he interrupted, "I think I know what this is about. Please let me handle this." She sighed, agitated.  
"…Fine…"

"Thank you," he turned back to the man, "Lead me to him."

* * *

Lithuania went to the center of the city and found Poland and his army on horseback. He stared in awe at his best friend's actions. Poland waved. Lithuania stormed up to him. Poland dismounted his horse.

"Long time no see, Liet!" Poland greeted.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lithuania scolded.  
"I'm here to like, rescue you! Just like I said I would!" he said proudly, "Come on let's go!"  
"What?! Are you crazy?"  
"Are you? Let's get out of here! You can live with me and be away from Russia and stuff. It's like, the perfect plan!" he grabbed his arm and began dragging him to his horse.  
"I don't want to be rescued! I'm happy where I am!" Lithuania pulled his arm back, "Poland…it was nice of you to think of me, but I'm doing okay. Really! I love living with her. Russia's happy. I'm happy. She's kind of happy…"

"But _I'm_ not happy Liet!" Poland lashed out, "I want you to live with me. It's like, totally better than Russia's and–"  
"I said no!" he yelled. He took a deep breath. "There are many reasons why I can't leave. Even if I wasn't being forced. I'm sorry Poland."

"Whatever, it's like, not your choice anyways," he said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm like, totally taking over your capital."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, I know. I like, really need it to get to Russia and stuff so I can stop him before he tries to take any more of my land," he explained, "Also this was like, my territory to begin with."  
"What?! This has always been my capital! How dare you!" Lithuania snapped.  
"Oh how dare I?"  
"Yes! That is complete nonsense! It was never yours!"  
"What are you going to do? I have an army!" Poland gloated.  
"I do too…they are just taking a while…" he scowled, "This is unjust! If you are so hellbent on capturing me then–then…"  
"Then what?" Poland shifted his weight.

"Then this means war!" Poland froze with shock. He looked absolutely heartbroken.  
"L-Liet…"  
"Don't. I am so done with you! I can't risk my wife getting hurt or sick. I need to protect the alliance…If you can't understand that–"  
"Liet…what happened to you?"

"I grew a backbone that's what happened," he growled, "And I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by you! I'm cutting off diplomatic ties as well as our friendship." Lithuania turned to walk away. Poland was on the verge of tears. He was trying to keep his emotions in control, but anger took over. He couldn't just stand there. He ran up to Lithuania and clocked him in the face. The battle had begun.

* * *

"You've gotten weaker…"

Poland stood over Lithuania, who was sprawled out on the ground, bruised and scarred. He was unable to move. Poland put one foot on his back, crushing the demolished nation further. Lithuania began gasping and coughing. Droplets of blood fell from his mouth. _My capital…our capital…it's gone…_

"Ahahahahaha! Now do you believe that you need me?" Poland laughed, "Look at you. Forget her! Come with me and be strong! Look what Russia has done to you! You're so totally weak!" Two soldiers then grabbed his arms and raised him to what would be a kneeling position, if his body wasn't too weak to move. His body hung there, limp. _He's right. I am weak. It's true. I can't do this! I can't protect her! I failed! I'm done…_

Lithuania heard something. It sounded like…running footsteps. _Snicksnack! Snicksnack!_ Suddenly the two guards that were holding Lithuania loosened their grip. He felt his body fall backwards. _Thum-thump!_ Lithuania watched in horror and awe as the soldiers' heads rolled across the ground and their headless bodies collapse beside him. He slowly and shakily boosted himself up to see his wife standing there; dress splattered with blood and holding a bloody sword. Her eyes completely remorseless and full of fury. Her face pulled back in a ferocious scowl.

"You're…o…kay…"  
"Idiot!" she growled, "Good thing I changed our capital, otherwise we'd both be toast. I told you to let me come with you asshole!"  
"Um…isn't someone going to like, arrest her?" Poland cut in, "She like, decapitated two people! Come on people lets see some action!" Two Polish soldiers charged at the two. Belarus remorselessly took care of both.

"Belarus! Behind you!" Lithuania yelled with whatever strength he had left. She whipped around to confront a soldier face to face. With a swift, high kick to the head, he was out. Poland was frozen in fear. Belarus stormed to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"A-Ah! Long time no see Bel–"  
"Shut the fuck up! Let us go and I will let you live and keep his capital," she threatened, knife to his throat.  
"I-I-I like, totally agree with that!" Poland gulped.  
"Good," she said. She then picked up Lithuania, flung him over her shoulder and began carrying him back. "Come on."

"I'll be back Liet!" Poland called, "It's only a matter of time before I end you two! You just wait!" Poland scowled. _I intend to get my man back._

* * *

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Lithuania blinked opened his eyes to see his wife leaning over him. He appeared to be in some sort of vehicle. The light of the pale grey sky through the large windows made him cringe. He blinked and sat up, only to cause pain to spread throughout his body. He put one hand on his head to try to relieve the pounding, but that didn't help his sore muscles from burning and the bruises from aching. He looked around to see he was in a very luxurious automobile. He remembered. They were moving to Minsk after the attack. Ever since the attack he hadn't been feeling very well. He realized that he had been sweating uncontrollably.

"It's so hot…" he rasped, slumping against the door.  
"No. You just have a fever," she reported. He softly groaned. Lithuania decided to lie back down again. Belarus stood over him, staring at him. He felt her gaze creepy and unnerving, but somehow soporific. Closing his eyes, Lithuania felt himself drifting back to sleep.

When he awoke again, he felt a weight on top of him. Not really heavy, but enough to notice. Whatever was on top of him felt like ice. So cold and hard. His eyes rolled down to see Belarus snuggled into his chest. She must have fallen asleep too. He felt a smile spread across his face and put his arm around her. It wasn't going to help his fever later, but he wasn't going to complain. She buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Mmmm…big brother…" she murmured. He instantly felt his mood shift. Guilt and sadness melted the warm feelings he had earlier. He sighed. _I guess I should enjoy this while I can, even though she's thinking of the person she really loves. But I can't help but think…why did she save me back there?_ He began to drift off again…

"Wake up! We're here."

He gasped and looked around, startled. Sure enough, the automobile was stationary. He looked around. Not another house in sight. _Doesn't it get lonely out here?  
_ He sighed. _I can sleep later. I need to appear strong. I can't have her thinking I'm weak. I got to be strong._ He forced himself up, trying to mask all the pain he felt. He was able to make it onto his feet…using a crutch. Belarus just stared at him.

"Ah I-I'm fine! Really!" he lied, slowly crutching out of the automobile. He looked at the large house. It was a bit bigger than his, but it looked newer.  
"Your room is to the right of mine," she said, "Your bags should be there. You are not to go into my bedroom unless it is an emergency and you will knock. You will NOT go into my bedroom, or the room next to yours, got it?" He nodded and shuffled into the house. He looked at the stairs.

"Need help up the stairs old man?" she sneered.  
"I'll be fine," he replied, "And I'm not that old!"  
"How old even are you?"  
"That's for another time. I'm just recovering from battle and am in a lot of pain. Something you'll understand when you're older."  
"I-I've been around about as long as you have!" she defended, despite making a contrasting statement earlier.  
"You're still really young for a nation. You haven't really experienced this yet," he said.  
"I've been in battles!" she replied.  
"Yes, but when you're independent or head of a nation, it's a lot more painful than when you're a colony or a part of another empire. Especially when your capital is attacked. Normally those leaders protect you like your siblings did for you when you were younger. You haven't really been independent–"  
"I was independent last year shi–"  
"You weren't even independent for a year. You didn't experience any real battles," he spoke out, "Then you will understand." He sat down at the table, removing his coat.

"Big brother doesn't have scars like that on his back. He's been in many battles. Maybe you are just weak!" Lithuania was silent for a moment.  
"…Russia is certainly stronger than me and without a doubt heals faster," he stood up, "But there's a difference between him and me. Sure we've been in many battles, but I know for a fact that Russia has never had to deal with…" he trailed off. _I can't tell her the real reason. I just can't. She would mock me even more for it and she would just take his side.  
_ "With what?"  
"With …Y-You wouldn't understand," he quickly stated.  
"Try me."  
"Let's just say I fought some really tough battles in my day," he covered, "I'll be in my room." He limped towards the staircase.

 _Big brother has scars on his neck, but that was due to physical damage. I've never seen anyone with long lasting scars from a stupid battle. How do you get those from a battle?_ Then, it finally dawned on her. _You don't. He wore armor when he battled back then…He's lying to me._


	4. Chapter 4

I would like reviews on this. Good or Bad does not matter. I like reviews regardless.

~UC

* * *

 _Ah! Lithuania! Perfect timing!_

 _Ufufufu! You look so adorable in that maid's outfit Lithuania!_

 _Don't do that again and it will be worse~_

 _I won't catch you dropping dishes again, will I Lithuania?_

 _You are my property, after all._

 _I'm so lonely…won't you talk to me, Lithuania?_

 _Seeing your humiliation brings a smile to my face!_

 _I won't see such shoddy performance again, will I now?_

 _I'll just have to use the magic cane instead._

 _Eh? Why are you hiding?_ _Don't you find this fun?_

 _Answer wisely. Answer wrongly and you die~_

 _Ah! Lithuania? Could you here for a second…_

 _Don't ever do that again…_

 _Why aren't you in uniform?_

 _We can't have children who don't play nice, right?_

All the memories came flooding back. All of them. The humiliation. The anger. The pain. The fear. The paranoia. But what had happened recently with Russia…he was treating him a lot different now. A lot better. Russia was actually happy. After he found out about the accidental almost one night stand he hugged him and thanked him. Lithuania swore he'd get it, but Russia was so relieved to be free from his sister, he didn't care. There was a knock on the door. He looked up.

"…come in." Belarus entered. Lithuania was surprised she came to him. He instantly sat up. "Oh! Belarus I–"

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked. Her face was still eerily stoic, as it almost always was.  
"Huh?"  
"About your scars. Why did you lie to me?" she said, "If they are not battle scars then what are they?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he sighed.  
"I've done a lot of things many people would never believe," she said.  
"It's personal," he said sternly.  
"Lithuania, my siblings and I have had to do things that other children probably have never had to do," she replied, "If you are afraid of admitting something you have done, I assure you I have done things that are a lot worse."

"Let's just say your big brother doesn't like me," he admitted.  
"That's another lie," she replied, "He says you're one of his favorite people. You're his favorite Baltic."  
"Well if being his favorite means being forced to wear a dress and being hit with a whip then I want no part of it!" he spilled. Lithuania covered his mouth. The room was silent. He sighed. "Sorry. I don't…you weren't supposed to know that. But believe me, I never got special treatment."  
"Continue," there was a touch of interest from her stoic expression.

"He would always do these horrible things to Latvia and I. Estonia always avoided the situation though. He would always find new ways to humiliate me. I cover for the other two a lot so…I keep getting punished," he rambled, "But Latvia goes through enough with the crushing and the stretching and Estonia…okay Estonia is kind of an asshole. But I'm the oldest so I have to take responsibility. They look up to me, so it's best if I just be the big brother that they've always wanted…" He had a sad smile. "I'm not going into detail about this if that's what you want."

"Did you two ever…you know…"  
"What?…Oh thank Dievas no! But what I did have to do was pretty scarring in itself," he replied.  
"And you don't feel that way about my brother?"  
"Of course not!" Lithuania shivered.  
"I feel a bit more satisfied. Thank you," Belarus said, emotionless.  
"Um…sure?"

"Now I know you're not a threat," she noted, "I'm going to lie down because I feel a bit sick."  
"Do you need anything to help you feel better?" he offered.  
"Whatever it is I can get it myself," she replied leaving. He smiled. _She is starting to trust me. I just hope I can keep that trust now._

* * *

A month had gone by now, and so far, Minsk was safe. The two had grown closer, but not close enough to sleep together. It was night and Lithuania was sound asleep.  
Then he heard it. The scream. Awakening from his drowsiness, he blinked his eyes open

"Lithuania! Lithuania! Tolys! Please! Someone help!"

Lithuania leapt from his bed and to his feet. He charged down the hallway to Belarus's room. _A robber? An axe murderer? Poland?_ _Oh Dievas, is Poland kidnapping her? Trying to kill her?_ He then skidded to a halt. He remembered what she said about not going in her room. He knocked on the door frantically.

"Belarus…a-are you okay?" he asked.  
"No…"  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
"Yes! Get your ass in here! I called you for help! You don't fucking knock!" He opened the door and flipped on the light. He ran to her.

"What's going on in–" he stopped. He saw what was wrong. Blood. There was blood everywhere. All over the bed, staining the white sheets and her white nightgown. Lithuania had never seen Belarus with a more terrified expression. He had never really seen her terrified at all. Or with any expression other than anger. She was just lying there in the blood, clutching her abdomen with a pained expression. She made a sound that sounded like she was trying to say something but kept choking on her words.

"Did you get hurt? Did someone–"  
"No. I just woke up and…there was blood everywhere…" she was trying to hide the shakiness in her voice, "From what I know, this is not normal." If this was Russia's house, Estonia would be passed out on the floor, Latvia and Russia would walk away with a 'nope', and Ukraine would know what to do. But it was just the two of them now. Lithuania had to be brave even though he was just as terrified as she was.

"…Okay. Let's just calm down," he started, "I'll call a doctor. Where is the telephone?"  
"Right next to my bed," she gestured.  
"Perfect," he began dialing the number that he had dialed before, then waited for someone to pick up.

"…I'm sorry to bug you at this late sir but it's an emergency…My wife is bleeding excessively and we don't know the cause…sir I don't–…My wife is Natalya Arlovskaya…alright. Thank you so much sir!…See you then! Bye!" He hung up. "He should be here soon."  
"Thank you…" she whispered, "Thank you so much."  
"Well I would be scared too if I woke up covered in blood," he replied.  
"What if I'm dying?" she said, "I knew it was going to come eventually but…" She cringed.  
"Are you in pain?" She nodded. He sat next to her, trying to avoid the blood. She crawled to him, putting her head on his lap, curled up into a ball. He stroked her hair. _She trusts me. She really trusts me._

* * *

"So? What was it?" Lithuania asked. The doctor had a sad expression.  
"I'm so sorry," he said, "There's nothing we can do. She should be fine though, but she lost it."  
"Lost what?"  
"The baby, Mr. Lauranaitis. She had a miscarriage."  
"Wait…a miscarriage?" he smiled nervously, "You don't understand. My wife wasn't pregnant."

"Well according to her symptoms and the information that we have she was two months along," he reported, "When was the last time you two had intercourse?"  
"That was on our honeymoon which was…" he trailed off, "…Two months ago. Oh Dievas…I need to sit down." The doctor caught him before his knees buckled. "Thanks."

"If it makes you feel any better, you did the right thing calling me. You would have made a great father," he said.  
"Thank you," he smiled slightly.  
"You and your wife have been through a lot of stress. Just try to take it easy, okay?" He nodded. He then payed the doctor and went back inside the room. The sheets were now stripped clean off the bed. He would wash them and the mattress tomorrow. She was sitting on her bed. Her face had now returned to that usual impassive expression. He walked over to comfort her.

"I'm sorry this happened. But on the bright side, you're not dying," he said. She stood up and replied by kicking him hard in the groin. He let out a high pitched gasp as he fell to the ground. He bit his lip to try to stifle the tears.

"That's for putting that thing inside of me and for making all of this happen!" she snarled. He tried to get up, but to no avail.  
"…Just going to…stay here for a while…"  
"It really hurts that bad?" He nodded. "Interesting…" The hint of amusement in her voice gave him a chill.  
"It's the worst feeling ever to be hit there…" he rasped.

"Hmmm…" She looked down by the man who was all curled up like a shrimp. She sighed and offered him her hand. He grabbed it, trying to stand, but stumbling in pain. He slowly got up and she let him go on the now bare bed. "Feeling better?"  
"Not really. I mean, we did just lose a baby," he said hunched over, still coping with the pain. She was absolutely emotionless. "Do you think you could get me some ice?…I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while." She complied and traveled all the way to the ice box for some ice. She put the ice in a metal ice bucket and hiked back upstairs.

"Here."  
"Thanks…" he sat up slowly, taking the bucket from her. He made a few moans of pain. "I'm feeling a lot better…" he said with a nervous laugh. Again, he got that blank, emotionless expression. It was silent for a moment. "So…" he began, "I'm really…really sorry that happened. That really must have been awful."  
"It wasn't that bad, looking back on it now," she said, "The blood just surprised me…" Same vacant, soulless face stared back at Lithuania. It was starting to piss him off. How could she be so stolid at a time like this? How could she be so cold?

"What is wrong with you?" Lithuania suddenly snapped, "Aren't you upset? Don't you care?"  
"…No," she replied, "I've tried to, but I just can't…I don't understand why death is a big deal. It's a part of life."  
"But what about-"  
"Lithuania," she cut him off, "I know that I'm not normal, I've been told that my whole life. I've just given up trying to be normal. I've never really felt much emotion in my life. Well, except when I'm around my brother."

"What do you feel around your brother?"  
"When I'm around him, I feel happiness," she elaborated, "It is absolute bliss. There is nothing in this world that compares to the euphoria I feel when I am with him. Just thinking about him gives me a warm, wonderful feeling. And when people try to take that joy away from me I...I can't stand it..." Her aura began to change. He sighed. _That explains a lot._

"Well, what do you feel when you see me?" he wondered.  
"…nothing…" she replied, "I feel nothing. It used to be anger but now it's…not really anything."  
"Well that's at least an improvement," he remarked. Her expression now had a hint of gloom.

"I know. My brother always said I would be hard to marry off. Maybe he was right," she sighed, "Maybe I wasn't made to be loved or married. I'm so full of problems. I can't sympathize with others. I can't mourn for others. I can't even bear children right! How am I supposed to make a good wife if I can't do anything a wife is supposed to do?"  
"No! Don't talk like that," Lithuania put his hands on her shoulders, "You were certainly made for love. I don't care if you can't feel it. I don't care what you feel. You certainly have my heart."  
"Thank you…you're really considerate…"

"I understand how you feel about yourself probably isn't really the best at the moment," he connected, "But just remember, I'm your husband now. I'm supposed to be there for you no matter what."  
"…Is that why you are so nice to me? Because you have to be?"  
"No! I'd be nice to you even if we weren't in this situation," he argued, "And I have been because I…"  
"Because what?"  
"Never mind. My point is, even if we have to separate, I want you to know that you can trust me and talk to me about anything," he offered. She was silent. "What do you feel now?"

"…Tired." he smiled a bit.  
"I take it you don't want to sleep in here," he said. She shook her head. "That's fine. I'll sleep downstairs." He stood up.

"Wait! What if I start bleeding again or something?" she fretted, "Can you stay here please?"  
"In this bed?"  
"Idiot! No not that bed! In the other bed!" she growled.  
"Oh…you sure?" he asked. She hesitated for a bit, but nodded. "Thank you." Lithuania then scooped her up and began carrying her to the guest room bridal style.

"Hey! Who gave you the right to do that? Put me down you cat shit bastard!" He smiled, then set her down on the bed.  
"What is that room next to this one?" he asked.  
"Oh…it's a storage closet," she hesitated.  
"Okay," he didn't want to know at this hour.

"Agh! I'm so stupid! How could I not know?" Belarus said, "I just can't believe we actually…I actually…I didn't think that could happen."  
"Well you are supposed to learn from this," he said.  
"We don't really learn much about that in my country. It's like taboo. Remind me to request a change," she said. He smiled. "Next time we'll be more careful."  
"Next time?" _There's going to be a next time?  
_ "You're a bastard…but you're really good…" she admitted, "I've never felt an emotion like that before."  
"Really?"  
"I'm not saying it again," said Belarus. The two looked at the ceiling.

"…683."  
"Hm?"  
"You asked earlier how old I was," stated Lithuania, "I'm 683 years old."  
"I…wow that does make you sound old…" He smiled.  
"I remember when I was the size of our republic now. I was the size of Austria-Hungary. Look at me now," he reminisced, "I'm barely even a tenth of that and I'm still not free after over a century later." He chuckled. "I really am getting old. Here I am talking about my glory days while I whither away…"  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably die way before you do," she comforted.  
"It doesn't really."  
"Maybe next time Poland attacks…"

"I won't allow that to happen," he vowed, "The last person who is going to kill you is Poland. Not while I'm around."  
"Thank you…" she yawned.  
"Looks like someone is tired." She groggily nodded. Lithuania knew it was past midnight. "Things always get better," he assured, "Besides, we're nations, what could go wrong?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is late. My apologies. I hope you review! Even though this is a short chapter.

~UC

* * *

"Sister! Lithuania! I have a gift for you!" Russia announced. He often broken into their home unannounced. Why should he knock? He's the one who gave them the privacy in the first place. He looked around. The place was deserted. "Lithuania? Sister?" He set the bag on the kitchen counter. _Maybe they're working. I'll check upstairs._ He climbed the stairs to check Lithuania's office. _I'm so happy they're together. I had always wanted them to get together. I want them to stay together forever and–_ He stopped halfway. Russia heard noises. No, voices. Suddenly he heard a scream. He shivered. _What's going on? She's not…no! We had an agreement! She's not allowed to hurt him!_ He rushed to find the source of the sound. This lead him to a double door room. He assumed it was the master bedroom. As he got closer, he could make out a few words. He covered his mouth. He listened to the soft murmurs beyond the door.

"That hurts you know!"  
"Oh come on. You know you like it."  
"Not really…"  
"What about this?"  
"H-Hang on! A-Are you sure you're ready for…ohhh…"  
"Hmm?"  
"A-A-A-Ahhh! Baltarusija…Oh Dievas, n-nesibaigia…"  
"…Russian please."  
"P-P-Please…Don't stah-ah-ah!"  
"Mmhm."  
"A-A-Ahh! If you do that I'll–Ohhh…Daugiau. Jūs neturite idėjos, kaip gerai, kad jaučiasi…"  
"Hmm?"  
"I mean, that feels really good."  
"Mmhm."  
"Aš einu į…I-I'm going to…"  
"Ugh, don't do that…"  
"Dievas…"  
"Heh…you're shaking."  
"Alright. Your turn…"

There was a sharp, really loud squeak. Russia's face was bright red at this point. Moaning radiated from the door. _Why the fuck am I listening to this? There is a man in there and he is defiling my little sister. Why aren't I doing anything?_

"D-D-Don't stop!"  
"So you really like that."  
"Unn…T-T-Tolys!"  
"You're really loud you know…"  
"Sh-Shut up!"  
"Hahaha…you're so adorable when you make that face…"  
"Asshole…Aaah! Don't do that! S-Someone's going to hear…wait, I don't have neighbors…"  
"Hmhmhm…"

Russia heard his sister crying out at the top of her lungs. _Shit, she is loud. That is something I didn't need to know. I have a pipe…Why aren't I using it?!_

"I can't t-take it anymore…d-do it please!"  
"Mm? Do what?"  
"S-S-Stupid litvok! Stop teasing me! You know wha-at!"  
"Hahaha…this is what you get for teasing me."  
"Just hurry up! P-Please!"  
"Ohhh…esi toks įtemptas…"

Now Russia could do one of two things. He could interrupt their session of fun and say how indecent this is, thus being a good big brother. Or he could just let it go and let his sister grow more attached to Lithuania instead of him. He smiled and chose the second option as it got louder. He didn't want to make it worse by walking in and seeing all that. Hearing it was enough. Plus, he was happy that they were at least getting along. He felt like squealing. _Ohh if they have babies that would be so adorable! I'm so happy I put them together! Maybe I should go on a date. Find a nice girl at a bar or something. Just because I can do so now! That would be something!_ He sighed. _They make me so happy._ It was 1919 and shipping hadn't been invented yet, but Russia had found a prototype.

* * *

A few more weeks went by and their bond grew stronger and stronger. Sure Belarus still seldom claimed she loved her brother, but she stopped trying to hurt Lithuania completely.

Cracks of light filtered into Belarus's room. She opened her eyes. There he was. Her annoying husband. But for once, she didn't mind being on his arms, naked while his snoring echoed throughout the room. She just closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into his chest, which was surprisingly hard. All these feelings flooded her brain. This was a similar feeling to her brother. She felt…happy. Lithuania opened an eye. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Labas rytas," he murmured.  
"Good morning," she mumbled burying her nose in his neck.  
"You seem happy," he noticed, "Ah…I don't want to leave this bed…I don't want to–ow!" She looked up at him with a small, playful grin. Her head traveled lower on his body and began sucking again. "Really? Now? Even after last nigh–ow!" The red mark forming on his chest gave him his answer. The mark joined numerous others from the previous night. "Alright then…"

"Unless you're still sore from last night…old man," she taunted. She knew that riled him up. He stared at her with a firm, determined gaze, peaceful smile melted. He ran a hand up her leg.  
"I'll show you who's an old man. It's not me," he murmured. He kissed her passionately. She pulled her flexible leg up to her head, giving Lithuania an advantage to her thigh. Her hands wrapped around his back, tracing his scars, making her want him more.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Lithuania sighed. "I'll go get it," he offered, "It could be someone important." He reluctantly left the pretty girl to go put on his robe. She giggled a bit.  
"You sure you don't need to take care of your…excitement?" she teased.  
"I'll be fine," he said readjusting his robe to conceal his arousal, "Hopefully this won't take long."

He trudged down the stairs and opened the door. The person behind the door was the last person he would expect. To his surprise, Poland himself was at the door.

"Pol–"  
"Shhh! Quiet!" he hissed, "Look, I'm going to give you one last chance to get out of here before they come!"  
"Before who comes?" hissed Lithuania.  
"My army," said Poland, "I'll call off the attack if you two separate."  
"Why are you so intent on splitting us up?" he growled, "What do you have against Natalya?"  
"Oh, you're on a first name basis now?" Poland escalated, "I find it funny that you believe she actually gives a shit about you. Or that she's in love with you. Let me tell you something Liet, she doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself and her precious darling Russia. She never could love you. You said it yourself. She can't feel anything. She chops people's heads off for fun! Face the facts Liet! You married a psychopath!" Lithuania scowled. "Liet, I'm worried about you. I'm trying to save your life. Please, I'm just looking out for you as a friend."  
"Well what about stealing my capital? That wasn't very friendly," he remarked. Poland gave a grave smile.

"Well, I guess I don't want to be friends…" Poland then hooked his arm around Lithuania and pulled him close to him. Lithuania's eyes widened in shock as Poland kissed him passionately. Lithuania stood there, frozen in shock, before finally pulling away.  
"Not exactly how I wanted to tell you…" blushed Poland, "I love you Liet…"  
"Poland…no…I just can't deal with this right now," he stammered, "I am still happily married. And now you have the nerve to–"

"I knew you wouldn't love me back and stuff. I totally get it," he added, "But I like, want you to know that I really want you live and stuff. And you'd be so much better off with me than her. She hates you Liet!"  
"You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. Because I wouldn't trade that woman in for anything. I don't care if she doesn't love me back! These few moments I get to spend with her are the happiest I've had in decades. I finally feel free from the burdens and stress I have carried throughout the years. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have just sat there as Russia dragged me away!" Poland swallowed. "I love her. And even if I do end up becoming independent, I know for sure I will never live with you again!" Poland had tears in his eyes.

"You…love her?"  
"You love me?" The two whipped their heads around to see Belarus at the top of the stairs. She had her nightgown on. She walked down the stairs to the two.  
"Yes. I do," he answered.  
"Tolys…I'm–"

"I hate to interrupt this abusive relationship, but might I remind you that my army is coming to weaken your precious little girlfriend," he reminded, "Sure, she inhumanly strong, but enough men should be enough to take the little bitch down."  
"Don't talk about her like that!" Lithuania defended.  
"Minsk is much stronger than Vilnius! We will kick your ass!" she snarled.  
"Sweetie, it doesn't matter how strong your capital is. I have lots of allied countries with me. And you have—well no offense—Liet. And he's like, still recovering from my earlier debacle. Conquering Minsk is going to be like, totally easy."

"Oh I know it won't! I'm not going to let you!" Lithuania scowled.  
"We're not finished yet. I will enjoy mounting your severed head on the top of the Victory Tower," Belarus sneered. The two took each other's hands. Poland shivered but smirked.  
"I'll give you a few days so it's not so easy for me. Oh, and don't worry," he then cupped her face in his hand, "I'll still keep you pretty enough for Liet."  
"I will rip your hands off of you don't get them off of me!" she threatened. Poland did as she commanded and left.

"What do we do now?"  
"Same thing as last time. Get the Soviet army and pray."  
"But what about-"  
"Big brother will help us," she reinforced, "And I'll be fine on my own if you're still weak. I still have the Soviet army by my side. This time, you will stay home and I will protect you."  
"But Bela–"

"This is my job Tolys," she said, "Big brother sent me to protect you. He told me to guard you with my life so that is what I will do for him. This is my capital Lithuania. I can protect it myself."  
"I'm not staying home! Handling Poland takes a lot. I know. I'm helping you whether you need it or not," he said, "I'm not in the mood for debating. I'm going with you. And just in case, I'm changing the capital to Smolensk."

"Fine! Only on one condition."  
"What?"  
"After calling the Soviet army, we are going back upstairs and you are doing whatever I want you to."  
"Alright then."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry. I forgot Tuesdays existed.

~UC

* * *

"I'm not going down without a fight!"

Lithuania and Poland were at each other's throats with swords. Sure swords were outdated, but it was a proper way to duel. The two were dueling and the fight seemed pretty fair.  
"I don't want to fight you Liet," he yelled over an explosion, just putting in enough effort to stay alive, "I don't."  
"Well you should have thought of that before," he scowled.  
"I can't believe you're choosing to forget what we had!" Poland smirked, "After all I was your first…"  
"You…So you weren't drunk!" Lithuania stopped, "You…You took advantage of me!"  
"Every time I think about that night…" reminisced Poland, "It was like, so totally the best night of my life…Every night now I picture that night…"  
"Stop it."  
"That night that you were on top of me!" Poland taunted, "That night that you gently caressed me, but then bent me over and roughly–"  
"SHUT UP!" Lithuania swung at him, "How could you? How dare you! I was drunk and you…you took advantage of me! You used me!…I will never forgive you!" Lithuania kicked Poland sharply in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. "Did you forget? You wouldn't even know how to fight if it weren't for me!" He had Poland now. Or so he thought.

Lithuania suddenly felt metal hit his shoulder, leaving a deep gash. He turned around to get a look at the face of this enemy. The answer shocked him.

"Sorry Lithuania," said Ukraine, "But this is for my freedom." She created enough attention for Poland to slip away and get to his target. He looked down the hill. There she was, massacring his soldiers. Her brother was behind her, recovering from injuries while she was fighting alone, spattering her uniform with more and more blood.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Belarus screamed, "Anyone who hurts my him dies! They deserve to die!" She was right where he needed her. He charged down the hill towards his target.

"This is for my ex husband, bitch!"

* * *

The battlefield was barbarous and bloody. It lasted for an entire week. But even with Belarus's strength and brute force, the Soviets suffered very heavy casualties. The third day, Poland's allies managed to take out Belarus, and the rest was all downhill. Lithuania's anger had clouded his mind. His battle tactics were not as well planned as they should have been. His impulsivity eventually was his downfall. Poland had won. There was just no stopping him.

Lithuania watched as Poland triumphed above him once again. Lithuania was exhausted. He looked around. Belarus was lying on the a few meters away from him, barely conscious and unmoving.

"Im…so sorry…I failed," he rasped. She smiled slightly.  
"You were right…" she whispered, "…It is a lot…more painful…" She started laughing until a fit of coughing broke out. She coughed up a bit of blood. "Haha…shit…I understand now…"  
"What?"  
"I understand…why you're so weak…" she coughed up a bit more blood, "Lit…va…"  
"Yes?"  
"I…" she had one more coughing fit before blacking out. Lithuania had tears in his eyes.  
 _I failed again. That's it. It's over._ Poland strutted to his unmoving body.

"Looks like I won again, old friend," he smiled.  
"Why?" Lithuania shook, "Why are you doing this? Why?! What more do you want from me?!" Poland put a foot on his back and bent down to Lithuania's level. His green eyes glared directly into Lithuania's.  
"I warned you about this. I like, gave you a chance to be with me. And you like, broke my heart," he stated with an unusual serious tone, "So I want you to feel what I felt for 7 months." He applied more pressure to his back.  
"Glk!" he coughed and shook with pain. Poland released his foot.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you like that," he said, "I'm going to do to you exactly what you did to me." Lithuania finally caught his breath. "You took the person I loved the most away from me. Now I'm going to make you feel my suffering." Poland turned away from Lithuania. He walked to an unconscious body a few meters away. Lithuania's vision was starting to blur. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. Poland then bent down beside the body. Her long light blonde hair now dirty and bloody. Her dark uniform tattered. Her face unchanged as he picked her up.

"No…" he escalated, "Don't you touch her!" Poland scooped Belarus up in his arms, holding her bridal style. He then walked away with her in his arms. A smirk decorated his face. "No…No! NO!" he yelled with all the strength he had, "Let her go! LET HER GO!" He shakily and slowly began to crawl after them, but shortly collapsed again. "No…" he choked, "Natalya…I'm sorry…" Tears fell to the dirt. "I'm…so…sorry…" His vision began to fade.

"I am so…very sorry…"

* * *

Lithuania slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at the wooden ceiling. He tried to prop himself up, only to find his arms were weak and he had little energy to do so. _Where am I? What is this place?_ Then the pain hit him. _Oh Dievas my back! Poland really did a number on it._

"Where…am I?" he rasped.  
"Belarus's home in Smolensk." Lithuania looked up to see Russia sitting at his bed side. He was quiet and had a reserved but mournful look on his face.  
"R-R-Russia–"  
"Don't start," he interrupted, "You did the best you could. You protected my sister as much as you could and you did your job. You gave me relief. So, I shall grant you your independence."  
"R-Really?"

"On one condition," he said, "America wants to outsource you. I'm not very happy about it, but now that I think about it…it may be for the best. You will work for him for a brief period of time while you recover."  
"R-Really?" he asked, "Mr. America wants me?"  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
"I don't know what to say…" he breathed, "Thank you." He then realized something. "Wait, what about Belarus?"

"She's with Poland now. Until I win her back, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry," he apologized. He sighed.  
"I can't go to America yet," he stated.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm at war with Poland. I need to finish what I started," he explained.  
"You're too weak Lithuania. I will take care of it. I'm at war with him too. I will fight on your behalf," promised Russia. Lithuania sighed. "I promise I will make sure vengeance is delivered. I'm already losing my property to that Pindos, let me at least bring a bloody wrath onto him." Lithuania would normally be terrified by that remark. But instead he smiled.

"…Thank you sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Lithuania sighed. Russia had been working him harder ever since he got back from America's house. He swore that he had not slept in two days. Russia always had something to do for him. He felt had not seen anyone but Russia since he returned. He had barely even seen the other Baltics since he hadn't gotten the chance to sleep. He would really like to get some sleep. Just a little…sleep…He leaned up against a wall and slumped over. He then watched everything grow darker.

"Well look who it is. The cat shit bastard is back."

Lithuania slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he was out. He at first saw the green skirt and military boots. He then panned his eyes up to the beauty who was wearing them. His ex-wife was staring at him. She was not giving off a pleasant aura. Lithuania gave a slight smile. His ex-wife. Belarus was his ex-wife. He liked that thought.

"I forgot how loud your snoring is," she stated, "Long time no see. I haven't seen or heard from you in…a decade was it? I don't know. Time is very bizarre in Poland." She seemed to emphasize his ex's name with poison.

"It's not less bizarre in America either…" he slowly got up. He must have slept a little since he was able to keep his eyes open. His eyes still demanded sleep, though.

"So, explain why you were asleep in the corner and not doing chores?" Belarus interrogated, "I ought to report to big brother about this."  
"I haven't slept in almost 48 hours," he yawned, "Enough about me, what about you? I haven't seen you in so long! Not since…"  
"Don't remind me," she snarled, "I got tossed around from one house to another after you left. Like I was just a piece of property… But that's just how the world works. You get independence. I get shit."  
"I tried my best to get you back but–"  
"Save it," she interrupted, "Even a month in Poland is awful. All the time I spend there was horrid." She took a breath. "Let's just say Poland has some issues he needs to work out." He went to comfort her.  
"I'm so sorry! What did–"

"Do not touch me!" Belarus commanded, pulling away, "I'm trying to forget that part of my life." Lithuania felt his heart crack.  
"Forget? But…But why?" he yawned.  
"Because I love my brother. And every time I think about how stupid and careless I was with you I…" she swallowed, "I want to forget." Lithuania felt his eyes grow heavy.  
"Forget how you finally learned what being loved by someone means?" Lithuania didn't mean to say that. It just came out and he was too tired to pick his words. She scowled.

"You'll pay for that!" Though he was unbelievably tired, his reflexes came to his aid. Seeing the glimmer of the silver knife, he caught her wrist.  
"Look, if you want to forget, fine! But what did I ever do to you?" he threw down the knife, "Why do you always have to–"  
"Because every time I see your stupid face I…get this disgusting emotion. And I know that I can never forgive myself for…for doing _that_ with someone like you!" she picked up her knife and gave him an endless glare.

"You think I'd be used to having my heart broken. Then again, it has been a decade..." he commented.  
"Oh spare me the fucking drama!" Belarus snapped, "You only like me because I'm Russia's pretty little sister! You like me because my brother is rich, and you want a pretty blonde Slavic girl to satisfy yourself whenever you please!"  
"That's not true!" Lithuania defended angrily, "You _know_ that's not true!" Lithuania felt his eyes begin to close. He forced them open. "Look. Give me a real reason that you hate me and I won't ever bother you again."

"It's because of all the things you've taken from me," she explained, "You took me away from my brother in my youth. You took my first kiss when we were children. You take my brother's attention. You took my brother's place as my first husband and my first..." Her eyes started to glisten with emotion. Lithuania was surprised at this sudden sense of emotion. He began to feel his eyes win the battle of exhaustion. "After all you've done, I will never…never forgive you. You cocksu..." Lithuania then gave into his body's demands and blacked out again.

* * *

When Lithuania awoke, he was in his bedroom. That's weird. He shivered as cold air surrounded him. Sitting up he realized that his shirt was gone. Then he felt it. The horrible pain. The stinging sensation in his back. Every inch of his back burned with agony. _Oh Dievas…what happened? Did Russia punish me again? What happened to me? I can't remember the last thing I did…_ He reached his hand around and lightly touched his back. He flinched in pain. He looked at his hand. Sticky, fresh blood stuck to his fingers and dyed them scarlet. He rolled off of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a slight trail of blood on the floor. He decided he would clean that later. He stared at himself the mirror. Nothing unusual. He noticed a red mark on his chest. He recognized that mark. But this wasn't the same as the love bites he used to get. This one was slightly bleeding. He froze after he got a glimpse of his shoulder. It looked like it had a large cut. This was new. Lithuania turned around. He stared at his back in horror.  
All of his scars were reopened and bleeding. Dark, rough skin that had been still healing had been reopened and flayed. Most were sticky and beginning to heal. Some were still dripping, staining the white tile with dark red specks and his pale skin with red streaks. He had no idea how he would take care of this. Maybe Latvia could help him clean this and bandage it up. He examined the cut on his shoulder. There, imbedded on the back of his shoulder was a small heart with a line through it. It wasn't gushing blood, but it was fresh enough to glow a bright red color. Lithuania now remembered what had happened. He couldn't help but smile.

 _Now I never can forget._

The End


End file.
